The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer program products for an interactive multi-level failsafe capability.
Devices are often designed to include a failsafe mode. In critical error scenarios, the device enters this mode to prevent or minimize the harm to the device or other entity. When in failsafe mode, users have limited capabilities but are often enabled to save important data and view error messages. Users are sometimes able to correct certain type of problems if the error messages are sufficiently informative.
Failsafe mode designs can be seen in many types of products. For example, failsafe mode for traffic lights would result in the lights flashing when an error condition occurs. In the software world, a failsafe mode in an operating system may be initialized when faulty drivers are installed or when some program prevents the system from loading normally. In these types of environments, the system may enter failsafe mode, where many capabilities are disabled and users are not allowed to enable them in the failsafe mode.